between heaven and hell
by squiddeeellllyy
Summary: *sequel to my angel* yugi and yami live in the afterlife, after their suicides. yami is dammed to hell, he looks for yugi, but cant find him, there is one reason for this; yugi is in heaven, not hell. what lengths will they got to to be together again? will yugi take yami back? or will he reject him? what horrors await yami in hell?
1. Chapter 1

Me: ok, so this is the sequel to 'my angel' and to anyone who was freaking out about not putting up a character death warning, IM SORRY!

Yami: I don't blame them!

Me: I said I was sorry! Get over it!

Yami: no! (Glares at Syd)

Me: yes! (Standing in front of Yami, glaring back)

Yugi: (pushed in between them) now, now girl and Yami relax, I'm sure everyone forgives her (looks at everyone) right?

Disclaimer: no, I don't own yugioh!

Between heaven and hell chapter 1

Yami

"Yugi? Koi?" I looked around me; it was pure darkness, evil.

This place had a creepy vibe to it, I don't like it. The smell of mustiness crept its way up into my nose; I almost gagged at the revolting smell. 'Where am I? is this place heaven or –'

"HAHAHAHA" I heard a deep laugh eco through the air, it sent shivers down my spine.

"H-hello?" I yelled.

The only response I got was more laughter, which, sounded like an insane persons laugh.

"Hello?" I repeated.

"Hello, Yami Mutou, I have been waiting for you, I've been very…. Lonely "the deep voice cackled.

"W-who are you? And how do you know who I am? And WHERE in the hell am I?!"

"You are __**in_ hell**_, my boy. And I...Am the devil, I have been waiting for you for a very long time, you have many sins, Yami Mutou."

"Where is yugi?"

"Who?"

"Yugi Mutou!"

"Oh, you mean your little _**boyfriend**_? HAHA!"

"Yes! Now where is he?!"

"Oh, he is not here, he is in a much better place, he has innocence, no sins, not like yours."

"Where is he?" I growled, I could not see the devil's face, he was masked by darkness, but I could feel his hate filled eyes piercing a whole through my head, it was scary.

"I already told you" he sneered.

I felt a big gust of wind swirl around me and through me to the ground; I groaned in pain and got back to my feet. "No, you didn't! You said he is in a better place! But where is that!?"

"You are STUPID! The only other place you can go to besides hell is heaven! He is where he belongs."

"I want him back! I love him, and he loves me!

"Well, we can't always get what we want. And if Yugi really _did_ love you, then why did he kill himself, yeah? If he truly loved you, he would have stayed with you. And if you really did love him, you would not have hurt him, that poor child."

"You used 'did' in past tense why?"

"Well, because you _did_ love him, yes? But it is obvious that you don't now?

"I _do_ love him! I WANT HIM! GIVE ME HIM BACK!"

"Shut up, you ignorant demon! You do not deserve him!"

"I'm not a demon! Give me back my aibou! NOW!"

"Ah, but you are a demon, you are now in my territory, so, being in hell makes you a demon" I heard the cruel 'thing' in front of me, still masked in darkness start to laugh.

Tears welled up in my sad purple eyes "All I want is my love back brings him to me, please."

"Stop your crying, you baby. He is better in heaven; I'm not going to bring that child down here!"

"Why not?!" silence filled the air for a few long moments, why can't he just bring me yugi? He _is _ mine after all, not his! I know I am being selfish, but I don't care! He is mine! Nobody else's! Mine! I clenched my fist at the thought of _my_ Yugi being with someone else.

"He belongs in heaven! What don't you understand? And besides, Jesus would _** never**_ let me take/steal a sweet innocent boy from there, and bring _him_ down here!" the devil smirked, I swear, he is getting amusement out of me being in pain, and it is pissing me off!

"But he is mine!" I growled.

"Not anymore he is not, he has probably forgotten all about you by now, he is with his family and some dead friends."

I felt my pale face go bright red with anger "no, he has not! Don't you **dare** say things like that ever again; I will do whatever it takes to be with the one I love."

All the devil did was laugh and disappear leaving me in the dark.

'Bastard' I thought.

Now, to begin my quest for my one true love; Yugi Mutou.

Me: so what do you guy's thing, yeah?

Yugi: I liked it.

Yami: …

Please review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: here is another stupid chapter.

Ryou: sorry for her rudeness, she's pissed off.

Me: pissed off doesn't even come close to describing how I'm feeling right now.

Yugi: why are you mad?

Me: my mom is being a bitch, and ppl( my siblings/ friends at school)are pissing me off and being annoying because they expect so much form you- WAIT I don't have to tell _you_ why I'm mad, is none of your business!

Yugi: woah! I'm sorry!

Ryou: once again; I'm sorry for the rudeness, yugi would you like to do the disclaimer?

Yugi: sure ! Disclaimer: she does not own yugioh ! !

Between heaven and hell chapter 2

"Yugi, my boy" grandpa gasped " What are you doing _here?!_" I looked around, everything was so peaceful, so quiet, I never wanted to leave.

"I-I'm dead, grandpa" I sighed.

"I can see that, but why? You were so young! Were you murdered?"

"No."

"No! What do you mean no?! You shouldn't be here, you didn't-" I looked up into his big violet eyes, I saw worry in them, it made me feel guilty. "I did."

"Yugi…" he mumbled "why?!"

"Because I needed to grandpa! My life was horrible, it was hell! Things had gotten so bad it got to the part where I had to-" I stopped mid-sentence. I couldn't imagine how grandpa was feeling right now.

"Where you had to kill yourself" grandpa finished my sentence.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"How'd you do it?" I looked behind me to see Marik walking up beside me.

"Marik?" I questioned.

"The one and the only" he smirked " so, how'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill yourself?"

"I-I jumped off of a bridge into ongoing traffic"

"Why? Why would you kill yourself yugi? If I had the choice of life or death, I would have chosen to be living, but since I was murdered, I didn't have a choice. That was a very ,very ,VERY stupid move Mutou."

"I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't live like the way I was! It was horrible! Getting bullied, getting picked on, being called names like;

Gayboy.

Queer.

Faggot.

Loser. And other names! It's just not fair!" I yelled.

"Did you ever even consider the people who cared about you?! And the people who loved you?! " Marik yelled back.

" No! I didn't need to!"

"And why is that?!"

" Because nobody cared about me or loved me!"

"What about Tea and Tristan? What about Yami?!" at the mention of Yami's name, my eyes started to sting, I miss Yami, but it is better off this way, he can enjoy life.

"Tea betrayed me, and I don't know about Tristan, and Yami proved to me that he didn't love me!" I cried.

"You don't know what happened do you?" Marik growled.

"What happened?"

"Heh, three or four days after you killed yourself, Yami killed himself too!"

"No" I whispered " he wouldn't do something like that"

"But he did!"

"Then where is he?"

"He is in hell yugi, he has many sins!" I looked at Marik, I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't joking, he was dead serious. " Then why am I here?"

"Yugi" grandpa cut in " you have pure innocence "

"Oh" was all I could manage to get out.

Me: there ya go.

Yugi: you in a better mood?

Me: nope.

Yami: oh stop being miserable ! your bringing everyone down you brat!

Me: what did you call me?!

Yami: I called you a. brat.

Me: ! (Death glare at Yami) prepare to die!

Ryou-yugi: (sweatdrop).


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hey, sorry I took so long with the update, I was without a computer. Haha.

Yugi: whats so funny ?

Me: oh, my mom is calling my dog Goku, and she doesn't know who goku is.

Yami: that's not funny...

Me: yes. It. Is.

Yugi: I will do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: no, she does not own yugioh !

Current song: lullaby-Nickelback

current thought: life can be tough, get over it.

between heaven and hell chapter 3 

(In the world of the living- Joey)

I was sitting on the bench in the park, Tristan and Tea had moved back after Yugi's death, they were sitting on the bench with me, not saying anything, just staring at the ground, life has been different without yugi, the last time I saw him was when he came to my house, and I kissed him, why did I even kiss him? Was I drunk? Or just not myself, I mean sure, I've always liked yugi, but not like that, he was sweet and kind and a good friend, and maybe I just felt bad that I was not there when he needed a friend, yeah, that's probably the reason.I looked over to my right and I saw tea with her head down, playing with a peace of grass, she looked upset.

"What's wrong Tea?" I asked. She lifted her head up and stopped playing with the piece of grass.

"Its all my fault" she whispered.

"What is?"

" Im the reason yugi killed himself! Its my fault."

"How are you the reason, why is it your fault?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time" Tristan cut in.

"Ok" Tea began. " It happened when I was going to visit Yugi, he wasn't home so I went to see if he was with Yami. I went over to Yami's house, I knocked on the door, and when Yami opened the door he invited me in for a coffee, to be nice I guess. So I took his offer and then we had some coffee, after we finished he asked me what I had came here for, I told him I was checking to see if Yugi was here because he was not at his house, Yami told me he wasn't, he said he did not know where he was, I said oh, and we started talking, I told him that I liked him, and said when I lived here he had his eye on me too, and then I just don't know what got into me ! Or him, we started kissing , then yugi walked in, and everything went bad ! Him and Yami got into a fight, although it was more Yugi fighting with Yami then it was Yami fighting with Yugi., he did not want to be anywhere near Yami, he told him he hated him and he never wanted to see him again, then Yugi got away from Yami's grasp, and ran out the door, I just sat there and did nothing! Then five or ten minutes after Yugi left, Yami told me to get out, he was actually quite rude about it, so I left and then that same day, yugi jumped off of that bridge into ongoing traffic and died instantly, then three of four days later yami shot himself in the head! Its all my fault ! Everything is my fault !"

"Wow, tea, it is your fault." Tristan agreed.

"No its not!" tea sobbed.

"But you just s-"

"Its nobody's fault" I reassured them.

"Hey Joey, something seems to be eating away at you, what is it?" Tristan asked.

"Its nothing, just Seto."

"Oh, boy problems, are you guys dating?!" tea squeaked.

" NO!" I yelled " did you not hear the things he told Yugi that was probably one of the many reasons why he killed himself?!"

"No" the both answered.

" Never mind then"

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%############################################################################

Tea and Tristan had left about an hour ago, but I was still in the park sitting on the bench, just hanging out, watching the sky and listening to the birds. Until I sat Seto come and sit beside me, oh great. Me and him were not really friends anymore, I don't want to be friends with a jerk like him, always putting people down, making them feel bad, and insulting them! He is very rude and mean.

We sat in silence then I finally decided to speak. "What do you want, Seto?"

"Nothing" was all he said.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I can."

"No, you cant" he shifted and looked at me.

"And why not, dog?" he grinned.

"1. I am not a dog, and 2. Because I don't want to be near you!" I raged.

"Then why don't you leave?"

"Because I was here first!"

I finally decided to get up and move, I did not want to be near Seto, I started to walk on the grass, not knowing where I was going. I heard footsteps following behind mine, I glanced back and saw Seto following me, why is he following me ?!.

I turned around and stood in my place, Seto stopped as well.

" why are you following me !?" I yelled.

" I wanted to talk to you." he said calm.

"Well I don't want to talk to you, now go away and stop harassing me!"

"Im not harassing you, I just want to talk"

"talk abut what? About how much of a dick ya are ? Or how you made yugi feel like nobody liked him, so he killed himself, by the way, im blaming you for his death."

" Oh? You are now are you? Well, I have something to say about that" he snickered.

me: well that is it for this chapter, don't know when I will update next, might ne a while.

Yugi: :) if you have the time, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hey guys. What's goin' on? How are you, back with another. Chapter. Sorry the updates are taking so long

Yami: awesome

Me: yes. It is.

Disclaimer: no, we all know that I do not own yugioh !

Current song: the dragonball theme song!

Current thought: adventure time is amazing.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*********************************************************************************################################################################################

Between heaven and hell chapter 4

The world of the dead- Yami.

"la la lalalalaala lalalalaala lalalala" I was so board that I found myself singing the star wars theme, I have no idea where I am going, I know I am looking for Yugi. But he is all the way in heaven, how do I get there exactly? Is it even possible? I need help. There is no way I can do this by myself. I would be a fool if I tried.

Wait.

Did I actually just think that?! I'm no fool for looking for the one I love. Being down here is effecting my mind I can give all of that credit to the devil.

Evil bastard .

I was walking down a long pavement road, the road was lined by fire. The sky above me was red mixed with a little bit of black, not paying attention I tripped on a little pebble and landed face first into the hot pavement. 'ouch' I thought ' that really hurt ! ! !' I got up and brushed myself off, after I finished doing that I wiped my hands on the back Of my pants. I felt something attached just above my butt, weird it felt almost as if I had a t-

" what the fuck!" I cursed as I ran my hand down the things that was attached above my butt, yup, definitely a tail. " wait, if I have a devils tail, does that mean I have horns as well ?!" I felt the top of my head, nothing. Fewh for a moment I thought I had horns ! I went to wipe away. The sweat on my forehead when my hand ran over to big bumps located above the end of each one of my eyes, well looks like I do have horns " fuck me" I growled. It's just not my day today.

" No thanks" I heard somebody chuckle. I looked behind me and saw Ryou standing in my path.

"Ryou?" I questioned.

"yup" he cheered.

" what are you doing down _**here ?!**_ Shouldn't you Be in heaven, not hell? "

"Yami, I did a horrible thing before I was killed." I saw him bow his head in shame.

" what did you do?" I asked.

"well, when the killer was holding me, Marik and a few others in a basement cell, the killer said if I did not kill two of the three other people, not including me of course, that were in the cell, he would kill me, so I was scared and I did not want to kill my friend, so I chose to kill two innocent people, it was so horrible. I was crying while killing them, Marik was just staring at me in disgust. So it was only me and Marik left and the killer killed me anyway, I don't know if he killed Marik or not though."

"oh" was all I could manage to get out.

"Yeah" he muttered " why are you down here? "

"I killed myself. But to answer your question, I apparently have many bad sins"

"like what? "

"I don't know Ryou! " I snapped

"ok, I'm sorry I asked" he muttered .

I started to walk down the path that I had been talking, I heard Ryou run up beside me.

"where are you going? " he panted.

"away" I said bluntly.

" what do you mean? "

" I'm getting out of here "

"how? And where to?"

"I don't know how Ryou, but I'm going to find Yugi in heaven. "

" oh, can I come with you? "

" why? "

"I was thinking to help. And Yugi is my friend, I would like to see him."

"ok, I guess you can come. Do you know how to get out of here? "

"No, sorry, but we can figure it out. I just hope we don't get lost!"

" I hope we don't either" I sighed.

Me and Ryou walked along side each other until we reached a fork in the road.

"which way?" I asked.

" um, I'm not sure Yami." he replied

" I have an idea."

"hmm? Well what is it?"

"you go down one way, I'll go down the other, and see if we will meet up."

"o-ok, but what if we don't meet up again?!"

"if that does happen, I wish you luck Ryou."

"and the same to you" we then split up and went down different roads.

It's been awhile since we have split up, my eyes and my legs hurt. I couldn't continue walking, my knees buckled and I crashed to the ground. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was woken up to the sound of someone whispering my name. I looked up to see Ryou staring at me.

" Yami are you okay, what. Happened?" he spoke.

" ya, I'm okay, I just fell asleep." I said as I rubbed my tired eyes.

"haha, well I guess it's a good thing, or we never would have met up" he laughed.

" ya, I guess it is"I laughed back.

After a lot of long winding and confusing roads we finally reached gate. The gate was black. It had many spaced out bars with a couple designs outlining the gate. And spikes.

"what do we do now? " I asked.

"well" Ryou began." maybe we should look for a key" I looked to where he was pointing. Right in the middle of the gate doors was a huge padlock. Great.

" we won't be able to find it" I grumbled.

"if we try we might." Ryou suggested.

" No, we wont"

"we might-"

"NO RYOU WE WONT. LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" he winced at me yelling, I'm tired and annoyed. I just don't have the patience.

"fine" he whispered" I'm only trying to help." I immediately felt guilty.

" look Ryou, I'm sorry. It's just that I don't think we will find it." I sighed.

" its ok I guess. And maybe your right."

And big bang noise caught our attention, we looked up and saw someone standing on top of the big gate. It was a girl. She jumped down from the gate and landed right in front of us. She was average height. Maybe a little taller, she was white and had blond curly hair. I couldn't tell her eye color because she was wearing sun glasses.

"Hi my name is Mai, I'm the keeper of this gate. If you want to get through you have to beat me at something" I looked at Ryou, he shrugged. I looked back at Mai " what do I have to beat you at?" I mumbled.

" you have to beat me in a fight" she smirked."

"o-ok"

" there is one rule, and that is... That there is none." she swung her fist and hit me hard in the stomach. She then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me into the gate, a spike jabbing into my shoulder. It hurt like hell!

"Yami, are you okay?" I heard Ryou yell.

" ya, just peachy." I yelled back.

Mai left me where I was; on the gate doors with a spike nabbed in my shoulder, blood running down my arm onto the ground. I saw Main approach Ryou and try to punch him, he dodged it,she tried other attacks but he dodged them as well.

" Ryou, fight! " I demanded.

"I-I can't! " he whined.

"for God sakes Ryou, you have killed people! I'm sure you can fight! " he looked at me and nodded, he then began to fight.

After an hour or two Ryou had somehow managed to beat the gate keeper Mai, she let us through. We walked for a while, this time we were not walking on a hot path with a multicolor sky above us, the scenery was like in an old creepy movie; threw was all rotting creepy trees lining the path with rotting vines, black sky's and it was muddy. And that is when we met our next obstacle.

##################################################################################################################################################################*********************************************************************************

Me: sorry the chapters was short. Hah. *rubs the back of head nervously* I don't know when I will be updating the next chapter.

Yami: ! -.-"

Me: quiet woman.

Yami: I'm no woman

Me: whatever.

If you have the time drop a review. If ya got questions or just wanna talk PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hey everyone.

yugi: you should update more often..

Me: ya, I should.

Disclaimer: no I don't own yugioh.

Current song: some opening theme song for a random show.

Current thought: I'm gonna start updating more. Hopefully once or twice a week.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Between heaven and hell chapter 5

(World of the living- seto)

I watched Joey's face go red with anger, heh. He was blaming me for Yugi's death was he ? It wasn't even my fault he died. Its not like I pushed him off of that bridge, no matter how much I hated him I wouldn't kill him.

"Its not my fault wheeler." As soon as I said that his already red face got even redder. I didn't even think that was possible.

" Then who's fault is it !" He yelled.

"It's his own fault. He was the one who decided to jump."

" Ya he did jump. But I am blaming you, kaiba. You treated him like trash almost a week earlier."

"Ah. See I said those things a week before he killed himself, so therefore it wasn't me."

I looked at the blonds face. His eyes were starting to water. Please, give me a break. He needs to get over it already. I laughed silently to myself. He probably never will.

" Will you stop crying dog, its annoying." I huffed.

"No I won't. He was- is my best friend. People just don't get over deaths. Seto." He turned and started to walk away. I guess I better do the same. Its getting pretty dark and I have to go home and look after Mokuba.

I walked through the front door of my mansion. Only to get tackled by a very hyper Mokuba. He must of had way too much sugar. He loves to sneak a couple of handfuls- if not more of candy. Hell, sometimes he will even eat sugar by the spoonfuls out of the sugar holder.

"Mokuba" I sighed " did you eat more candy then you should have ?"

" No big brother." He said turning his head away. Avoiding my eyes.

"You are a terrible liar." I laughed. I then pulled him into a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Stop it seto ! Stop !" Mokuba wined.

"Tell me the truth and I will stop."

"But I am telling the truth !" I continued to give him a noogie.

" Ok, ok I give in. I did I have a lot of candy !" I let him go and laughed. " See what happens when you lie to me ?"

"How did you know I was lying ?" He looked at me surprised.

" Ill never tell"

"Seto !"

"Alright now go upstairs to bed !"

"But big brothe-"

"Now mokuba" he puffed out a 'fine' and started to run up the stairs." Oh and mokuba !" I called after him " you are a terrible liar !" He smiled and continued up the stairs.

I glanced at my watch, it was 10:30pm- not very late but I was a bit sleepy. I dragged my tired butt up the stairs and into my bedroom. Falling onto my bed and going to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

World of the dead- yugi

My face hurt from frowning. It had been like this for about two hours now. I stared coldly into the puff of smoke with Seto's image in it; he was in his bed sleeping.

I do disagree with Joey, it was not Seto's fault for my death. It was my own choice, and now that I think about it I kind of regret it. I guess my life was not as bad as I though it was. But- I do not agree completely with Seto either, yes it was my choice and yes I went through with it but he had said some pretty mean and nasty things to me, and that wasn't right. He really needs to change his attitude because it sucks big time. Along with his ego aswell.

The puff of smoke with the image of Seto disappeared. I got up from where I was sitting and started walking down the halls of this nice mansion. In heaven you are assigned to a room, kind of like dorms in a college. You can choose to stay there or not, it doesn't matter.

The mansion like house was white with solid gold trimming. It had big glass windows that were outlined with big vibrant green vines. It had many levels to it and two big gold doors on each side of the building. The rooms were beautiful, in my room there was a big bed made entirely out of clouds they were thick and soft, kind of like a fat kitty ! The rooms were big aswell. In one corner of the room there was a big flat screen that was hooked up to a satellite along with a DVD player and a VCR. Beside that was a big stack of movies. On the other side of the room was a closet and 2 dresser with mini water fountains on them. Beside the dresser going into the middle of the room was a bigger fountain. Almost like a waterfall. All in all this place was pretty nice.

I exited the building and walked down a cobble stone path lined with flowers and grass and the occasional tree. I reached a building that was white and brown. This is where Jesus is.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was up next in line to see Jesus. I had a request I would like fulfilled; I would like to visit earth.

"NEXT !" I heard the lady at the desk call. I walked straight and entered his office. I hope he grants me permission to visit earth.

"Hello Yugi. How may I help you ?" He asked in a calm tone. You could not see his face though it was covered by his white hood that was attached to his long white cloak.

" I need a favour." I choked.

"No need to be nervous. What kind of favour ?"

" I would like t-to got and visit earth."

"Hmm. That is a pretty big favour. But you haven't done anything bad lately so ok I guess I can grant you that favour. When would you like to go ? For how long ?"

" I would like to leave right now, and I would like to stay there for two weeks if that is ok sir."

"Yes that is fine. Take this necklace" he handed me a beautiful blue sapphire necklace. I stared at it quizzically wondering why he handed it to me.

He must of seen my reaction and laughed " this necklace will take you to earth and it will bring you back, you must spin the sapphire 3 times to get there and a mesley 5 times to get back. This necklace also has the power to make only the people you want to be able to see you and hear you. Now take this and go to earth. I hope you have a wonderful time there.

After I had theft the building I quickly rand back to my room in the white and gold mansion. I then I closed my eyes and spun the sapphire 3 times.

When I opened my eyes I was on earth. I looked around me and I recognised my surroundings; I was at the bridge I jumped off. I looked at the railing and you could still see a little bit of blood stained there. I looked over the railing and down at the road and my eyes widened, the blood that drained from my body after I had jumped had also stained the pavement. And beside that stained blood was what looked to be two bloody hand prints, leg and knee marks and feet marks. Probably where Yami had been kneeling beside my dead body.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: soo what did you guys think ? If you have time please review. Thanks for reading ! See ya next time !

Yugi, bye bye ! *waves*


End file.
